


rub that (thicc) steak

by deanssammy (babylxxrry)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Memes, improper usage of said memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy
Summary: dean learns about memes. that's the entire damn fic.





	rub that (thicc) steak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthreenerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/gifts).



> the word count was intentional  
> i'm sorry  
> this is complete and utter CRACK
> 
> sophie this was because of that one time

“Hey, Sam, c’mere for a second?” Dean calls from the kitchen. Sam puts the book he’s been trying to read for the past two weeks back on his nightstand with a sigh.

“What,” he calls as he makes his way over.

“What does this mean?” Dean asks, tilting his laptop towards Sam. “I was scrolling the comments on this new steak rub recipe I’ve been meaning to try and then _that_ came up.”

Sam scans the website until he sees it.

 _‘This rub made my meat thicc and juicy af, 12/10 would recommend.’_ It’s paired with a low-quality, pixelated image of aforementioned thicc steak with a fire emoji stuck on it.

Sam buries his face in his hands and presses his lips together, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. “ _Fuck,_ Dean, please tell me you’re not serious, _please tell me you know what a meme is_.”

Dean just blinks at him, lips pursed. “Sam, you’re the one who teases me about not being online enough, do you _think_ I know what a meme is?”

Sam sighs, biting back another laugh. “Okay, okay, fine. Memes are basically images or image concepts or concepts or themes or basically anything at this point, honestly, that go viral online. _One_ of said memes is double c to end words. So like t-h-i-c-c would be the same thing as thick with a c-k. There’s no real point to it but general internet understanding is that double c has a slightly different meaning than ck.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “So something like suck would become s-u-c-c?”

Sam snorts. “Basically. Don’t use it, though, ever. It’s not something that’s very common outside of the internet.”

And Sam heads back to his room, thinking that’s more than enough memes for the night, but it’s just a few minutes later that his phone buzzes.

_Dean, 7:46pm: Does this mean your ass is thicc_

_Me, 7:50pm: what did we say about not using it in general conversation_

_Dean, 8:03pm: I’m going to make a list_

_Dean, 8:03pm: Just you wait_

_Me, 8:08pm: for fuck’s sake, dean_

_Dean, 8:10pm: Dick - > dicc_

_Dean, 8:10pm: Succ - > succ, stick -> sticc_

_Dean, 8:11pm: Lick - > licc_

_Dean, 8:11pm: FUCC_

_Dean, 8:11pm: COCC_

_Dean, 8:13pm: Succ my dicc sammy_

_Me, 8:13pm: is dinner ready or not_

_Dean, 8:14pm: Come get your steacc_

_Dean, 8:14pm: That didn’t work_

“Dean,” Sam says as he comes into the kitchen, “Dean. What did I say about the meme outside of the internet?”

“It’s texting. Same difference,” Dean shrugs, passing a plate, and Sam rolls his eyes.

They eat in relative quiet for a few minutes before Dean apparently thinks of something. He sets his fork down with a clatter and Sam sighs, looking up.

“What.”

“Does that mean that when I have a boner I’m _erecc_?” Dean mumbles under his breath, and Sam’s not sure if he heard right.

“…come again?”

“When I have a boner, I’m _erecc_. As in e-r-e-c-c,” Dean says with a completely straight face.

“DEAN!” Sam exclaims, waving his fork in horror and flinging a stray slice of mushroom onto Dean’s cheek. “What the _fuck?!”_

Dean shrugs, lip caught in his teeth like he’s about to burst out laughing. He wipes the mushroom off his cheek and picks up his fork again.

“Just a thought. It’ll haunt you the next time we _fucc_.”

Sam drops his forehead into his palm. “Oh god. Please. Stop.”

“Oh come on, Sammy,” Dean wheedles, “Don’t you want to _succ_ my _erecc dicc_?”

“I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU KEEP SAYING THAT.”

“Thought that was more of your thing, but I’m up to try anything,” Dean smirks, taking another bite of steak like he didn’t just _do that_.

“Right in front of my salad, Dean?” Sam can’t help throwing out after a moment of silence, though he realizes he’ll probably regret it when Dean looks up.

“…what salad?”

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW IM SORRY LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS IF YOURE HORRIFIED


End file.
